Electronic devices are capable of providing a variety of different information to an operator. For example, an electronic device can be enabled for providing telephonic services, internet services, playing music, playing videos, and data services, such as text messaging and email messaging. The electronic device can be carried by the operator in a variety of different manners for example in a holster, in a pocket, in a briefcase, in a bag, and in a purse. Additionally, the electronic device can be used in a variety of different settings, for example quiet settings, loud settings, airplane settings, indoors, outdoors, day time, and night time. An electronic device can provide communication notifications, such as visual display, ring tones, and vibrational alerts.